Mi Jefe es Gay
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Mimzy x Alastor 】La chica se sintió sumamente incómoda y algo desilusionada al creer que su jefe fuese… homosexual… es decir, ella no tenía nada en contra de la comunidad gay… pero su jefe… él no lucía tan obvio, ¿o sí?


_[Drabble]_

**Mi Jefe es Gay**

—Alastor & Mimzy—

_La chica se sintió sumamente incómoda y algo desilusionada al creer que su jefe fuese… homosexual… es decir, ella no tenía nada en contra de la comunidad gay… pero su jefe… él no lucía tan obvio, ¿o sí?_

**D**isclaimer:

**Hazbin Hotel** © Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.

_Mi Jefe es Gay _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Crack!pairing. | Un poco de OOC. | Semi-UA (universo alterno).

**N**otas: Es el primer drabble/fic que hago de este fandom y no lo escribí en mi celular jaja. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**•**

* * *

—¿Qué vergas te pasa, Mimzy? —le preguntó Ronald, el pianista—, ¿vas a hacer el jodido paso bien esta vez o no?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento —se disculpó con cierto fastidio. Y algo de pena.

No había sido culpa suya. Al menos no el sentido literal de la palabra ya que ella no estaba distraída porque quisiera, sino porque él…

Arg, por todos los diablos.

¿Qué podía hacer ella si el Demonio Radio era básicamente su dueño y era él el motivo de su distracción? Su dueño y de todas las almas que estaban trabajando aquí.

—¡Hazlo bien esta vez, perra estúpida! ¡No me pagan por las horas extras!

—¡Cállate ya, cara de mierda! —explotó Mimzy, roja del coraje también—. ¡Lo haré bien para dejar de tener que verte la jeta, eres horrible!

La risa del demonio antes mencionado los hizo callar a ambos.

—Oh, por favor no se detengan. Realmente disfruto mucho de su convivencia. Ese es justamente el espíritu violento que busco en mis estrellas —se burló en una voz distorsionada, como si todo el tiempo estuviese hablando a través de un micrófono—. Ronald, compañero, ¿por qué no te vas a casa temprano hoy? Quisiera hablar a solas con Mimzy.

Al pequeño bastardo no se le tuvo que pedir dos veces lo mismo. Tan pronto como Alastor desapareció y reapareció en el escenario, el pianista ya se había esfumado de su vista.

Ahora en el cabaret sólo quedaban ellos dos.

—Mimzy, querida. ¿Qué te pasa? —jugó con su báculo, que tenía un micrófono como centro—, hoy no tienes la misma pasión de siempre y eso… me pone un poco nervioso ya que esta noche tenemos mucha audiencia —por no decir de otro modo que estaba molesto por su desempeño. Sus ojos demoniacos brillando y su voz gutural lo delataron—. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

A veces ella misma olvidaba la gran habilidad del demonio por mostrarse amigable en un segundo e intimidante en el otro. Como si adentro de él hubiesen demasiadas personalidades combatiendo para salir a la vez y no se pusieran de acuerdo de quién dominaba al final.

Pero Mimzy ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios radicales. A verlo emanar energía negativa en su más puro estado de un lado, y más tarde presenciar su actuación mientras cantaba como un ave en primavera del otro.

Alastor, el Demonio Radio era… extraño… así que temía que su curiosidad con respecto a su persona lo ofendiese.

—No pasa nada —respondió rápido, tratando de alejarse de él un poco—. E-es sólo que… he estado pensando en…

—¿Sí? Dime, sin miedo —ladeó la cabeza con esa perturbadora sonrisa que a Mimzy no aterraba pero sí intimidaba.

Ella no quería decirlo pero, bueno, al final se giró sobre sus pies y se acercó lento hacia su jefe. Sin poderlo evitar, Mimzy posó sus ojos sobre los de él y le parecieron bastante atractivos. Pero ella no debía verlo así y lo sabía, sin embargo era tan imposible no hacerlo… aunque lo que haya capturado su atención en primer lugar y la haya distraído de tal modo, fuese algo más que su galante aspecto físico.

—No se mueva, por favor —pidió un poco nerviosa sin dejar de verlo a los ojos sintiendo que se sonrojaba—, desde hace un rato… hay algo…

—¿Mmm?

Estiró la mano lentamente hacia él, hacia su rostro, y al notar que el demonio no se apartaba ni le exigía que mantuviese su lugar, Mimzy prosiguió hasta que tuvo que alzarse de puntas para alcanzar la cabeza pelirroja y extraer aquello rosado que había visto y no podía dejar de mirar.

—Esto —susurró viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, dando un paso hacia atrás con una hoja de papel en la mano que le llamó la atención desde que se vieron las caras hoy.

Lo que dejó impresionada a Mimzy fue que su jefe se mostrase tan sorprendido como ella por esa cosa que quizás no supiese que llevaba en su cabeza, enredado en su cabello. Sin poderlo evitar, ambos miraron la hoja de papel.

_"Llámame, cariño"_

_—ANGEL DUST_

«¿La estrella porno?» Mimzy casi se desmaya cuando vio un número de teléfono adjunto a esa petición femeninamente escrita… y un lindo corazón grande dibujado en la parte de abajo que llevaba en su interior: AD & A.

La chica se sintió sumamente incómoda y algo desilusionada al creer que su jefe fuese… homosexual… es decir, ella no tenía nada en contra de la comunidad gay… pero su jefe… él no lucía tan obvio, ¿o sí?

Además de que por su forma de _coquetear _con ella, llamándola "cielo", "cariño", "preciosa", "dulzura", entre otros apodos que no solía usar con muchas otras chicas… que Mimzy creía que él… y ella…

¿Acaso había estado haciéndose falsas ilusiones? Es decir, era bien sabido que muchos hombres gais hablaban así con sus amigas.

Mimzy apenas pudo terminar de desilusionarse cuando de pronto la nota fue arrancada de sus manos mientras un aura extremadamente poderosa, demoniaca y llena de deseos de venganza la hicieron temblar. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio (ahora sí) muy asustada hacia su jefe, que evidentemente estaba hirviendo de furia.

—Claro que te llamaré, pequeña mariposa de mamá —gruñó demoniacamente por lo bajo con un tono extremadamente colérico. Luego desapareció llevándose con él esa energía peligrosa.

Mimzy no comprendió lo que había pasado, pero por esa reacción, dudaba que su jefe fuese gay. Entonces sonrió.

«Todavía hay esperanzas» se dijo negando con la cabeza, dispuesta a hacer un buen trabajo esta noche.

**—FIN—**

* * *

... . ... . ...

* * *

_Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble jajaja. _

_La verdad es que el yaoi no es lo mío, pero no estoy en contra. En el caso de la ship Alastor x Angel, más me parece para algo cómico. Romántico no sé, pero me divierten mucho jajaja._

_Acá lo mezclé un poco con mi nueva OTP, Alastor x Mimzy, en este caso, todo por parte de ella. Quisiera pensar que él en este fic sí le corresponde y por eso la dejó acercársele. 7w7 Pero la nota de Angel fue más como una declaración de guerra que tuvo que atender primero jajaja. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias por leer._

* * *

**R**eviews?

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
